backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 2
Episode summary The following takes place between 1:00 until 2:00 in the night. Hurley, Walt and Ben were at the apartment. What are we doing here? asked Walt. We’re going back said Ben. Why would Sawyer trying to kill us? asked Walt. I don’t know Walt, I don’t know…said Ben. Hurley did put the TV on. Welcome on the Channel 8 news. Juliet Burke, a woman was missed for years has been back. You got to be kidding me dude. Are we dreaming? asked Hurley. No, we aren’t said Walt. I found a IP address on this computer. Julietfan2626 is the name used by Juliet Burke said Ben. I’m reading the story of Split already a long time said Hurley. Split? asked Ben. Yes, it’s a story written by Julietfan2626 about a group of unknown people who land on an Island. It’s like what happened to us…said Hurley. So you mean that Sawyer and Juliet are trying to be reunited, but the Island wants to Split them apart? asked Ben. Yes, indeed said Hurley. And Juliet use the same name as Julietfan2626, to be unknown…said Ben. It makes all sense. Where did you read Split? asked Ben. Split Wikia off course said Hurley with a smile. Is it a good story? asked Ben. Indeed, the main characters are very cool and change every season. Badly enough, it’s not on TV. Why are we hiding ourself said Walt. Good point said Ben. Hurley’s phone was going. With Carmen Reyes! With Hugo Reyes. Your dad is in the hospital said Carmen. Thank you mom said Hurley. Hurley looked at Ben and Walt shocked. My dad is in the hospital. I have to bring him to the Island said Hurley. But we can’t said Ben. Yes, we can Ben said Hurley. I’m going to find Sawyer and Juliet said Ben. I think here our ways are changing. We have to Split apart. I’m going to my father said Hurley. I’m going to find Sawyer and Juliet said Ben. I’m going…I’m going…said Walt. You stay here Walt said Ben. 1:35 Walt was in a library. Come said a voice. Walt followed the voice. Sawyer? How did you know that I was here? I know kid said Sawyer. They can’t know about the secret said Walt. Why are you doing this Walt? You know why Sawyer said Walt. Do you know the phone number from Sam Johnson? asked Walt. Yes, here it is said Sawyer. Sam? Yes Walt! You know what to do said Walt. OK, we’re sending our snipers. You lost your father Walt. It doesn’t make any sense. And Juliet…said Sawyer, before Walt interrupted him. Juliet is a pion in all of this. It’s one of the pions in all of this. I can’t get back said Walt. 1:45 Ben was in Sawyer’s house. Nobody home? Ben was at Cassidy’s house. Cassidy opened the door. I’m trying to sleep said Cassidy. Clementine came downstairs. Mommy! Ben pointed his gun at Cassidy. Your ex-husband is involved in this. Why? asked Ben. Give me your phone, or I will kill you said Ben. OK, Kate and Claire are involved in this. A sniper looked with his gun at Ben. I can take a shot said the sniper. Why? I don’t know said Cassidy. I give you 10 seconds to give me the phone or I will shoot said Ben. The sniper looked at his rifle at Ben. Shoot now said Walt. Ben shot Cassidy dead and taked Clementine with him. OK, Sawyer, I know you hear me. I have your kid. In 10 seconds I will kill her said Ben. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Ben shot Clementine dead. You son of a bitch, I will kill you said Sawyer. Walt looked at Sawyer. You’re not useful anymore said Walt. Sawyer jumped on Walt, but Walt did shot on time. Sawyer was bleeding to dead. I have to take a flight said Walt. Walt was walking away, while Sawyer was bleeding to dead. 2:00 Trivia *This is the first episode in which a death happens. *This is the first episode in which Benjamin Linus kills a person. *This episode redirects to Split, a fanfiction written by Julietfan2626. Main cast *Walt Lloyd *Benjamin Linus *Hurley Other members *Clementine Philips *Cassidy Philips *Sawyer *Juliet *Kate *Claire Next chapter *Back to the Island Part 3 Category:Stories